


Monster

by MrSylar (orphan_account)



Series: Horror and Other Fucked up things [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrSylar
Summary: “Do you like girls Cecil?”He shook his head, all the girls in the house were mean.“Well, Cecil… you're gonna really not like them in four years… when your dad utters the word Martin again, I want you to turn around and run out that door.. Understand?”Cecil didn't but he shook his head yes..“Promise you will do this?”“Yeah.”Lori smiled and got up, she patted his head and went out the door. Cecil stood their in utterly confused.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Perhaps

His name is Cecil James Wolf. What else can I say? He was unique (freak), special (deadly), strong (weak), but most of all he was just a human (monster).. 

 

Why is he called all of these? He is called them because people judge and fear what they don't understand. When it goes against what they believe it's unholy or wrong. A man can't lay with another man, but why? Why can't he? Is it because God said so? Because a book that has been translated and copied thousands of times said so? People don't think for

themselves, they get others to do it for them. They think that if they follow these rules that they will go to a place of pure happiness.. Do you judge and hate because you truly do not want them to be happy or because you fear that if you don't you won't go to heaven? 

 

There is so much wrong with it all but I can't continue down this path because you all don't know Cecil, at least not yet anyways… so if you are faint of heart, or you don't want to open your mind to new things then leave. If homosexuality frightens you then leave, if you came for a happily ever after…. Leave.. Because this story isn't happy…. It's actually quite sad… 

 

Shall I begin?

 

_ October 31st, 1998. 1:45 am.. _

_ It's Halloween, the day the dead walk among us. Today though is the birth of a young child.. _

_ A nurse walks into the nursery with a little baby boy wrapped In a blue blanket, only 20 minutes ago he was born.. She sets him in the little glass cradle with the others. She stayed with the baby, she was worried because of how much blood his mother lost. The child's father (a rather angry Alpha) was yelling at the poor beta doctor to fix his omega wife.. _

_ The nurse fear this small child would never get to know his mother, so she stayed by him. If nothing else than to let the child feel a female presence. _

_ The nurses beeper went off to see that she had been right, the mother died. She ran out of the room to where the large Alpha was yelling. _

 

 

  * __3:49 am.    -__



 

_ Mike stood in front of the nursery looking at his young child, he didn't care about his dead omega wife, he could always get another. He was looking at his young son, his Son.. He always wanted one but his previous wife's couldn't give them to him. He had only three daughters to show for it. But now he had his son, a son who would be an alpha prime like his father. Mike smiled looking at the small creature who would one day take his business when he was to old.. _

 

 

  * __5 years later. -__



 

_ Cecil was chasing after his older sisters around the yard, his father wasn't home so they were all playing together. Mike didn't like it when his sisters were near him, he said it would make him go soft, but the girls didn't care. Cecil might not be their full brother he was still their brother, and sometimes Cecil would call them all mother and they would hug him.. Their names were Kaden, Lilith, and Ruby, Kaden was 10, Lilith was 13 and Ruby was 15. Both Lilith and Ruby were Omega and Kaden wasn't old enough to tell yet, but they all took care of Cecil, since his mother died their father has been trying to find a good omega but since buying an omega is illegal he has been being a lot more… quiet about where his new omega might come from.. _

_ Cecil was chasing Lilith when Ruby's mother yelled that Mike was home. They all stopped and ran inside except for Cecil was looked sad about having them ignore him since their father was Kaden He loved his sister, he didn't understand why his father treated him better than them or why he wasn't allowed to play with them. Cecil turned toward the forest behind him and ran in, he was about to touch a tree when his father yelled at him  _

_ “Cecil!! What are you doing??” _

_ His father grabbed him by his upper arm and pulled him inside the house, when they were both in Mike grabbed his belt and started to beat Cecil with it telling him how stupid he was and how he was to weak. The next few seconds will be printed into his brain for the rest of his life until he dies. _

_ His sister Ruby jumped on their father's back and began to claw at him, Lilith was hitting him with a fire poker and Kaden grabbed Cecil and pulled him behind her. His father quickly realized what was going on and grabbed Ruby's long hair and ripped her off him and onto her sister. Everything was quiet until Lilith started to scream, Ruby was impaled on the fire poker bleeding out. Her mother ran to her but she was paling quickly, Kaden stayed by Cecil until their father walked to him and pointed to Cecil.. _

_ “This is your fault.. All of it. “ _

_ He walked away leaving them behind.. The police and ambulance were called, they helped Ruby and Lilith. They never touched Mike, he was to powerful to actually be arrested for harming an omega, Kaden is on the stairs by little Cecil who was crying. Kaden told him it wasn't his fault but Cecil knew otherwise, he though his sisters shouldn't have protected him, how Ruby would be fine if he was just stronger.. _

 

 

  * __One month later.  -__



 

_ Ruby and Lilith were down stares with their bags packed, Ruby's mother was taking them away from here, Kaden's mother had taken her three days prior. Ruby was hugging Cecil telling him they would be back. Lilith wouldn't look at him, after Ruby's incident she blamed him, she blamed her father's anger on him their loving mothers death and everything wrong with her life. After the incident she yelled at him telling him that everything would be better if he wasn't born.. And he believed it. _

_ Ruby was still hugging him when her mother came in. She took the girls and left. Cecil knew he would probably never see them again. He watched them drive away, he watched when their was nothing to watch, he stayed there just watching. He had nothing now. He was now alone… _

 

 

  * __6 years later.  -__



 

_ Cecil was doing a pull up as his father told him, or at least was trying. His father wanted him to be strong so he was having Cecil do a routine of exercise every day. Cecil did as he was told never faulting.. Cecil hadn't seen his sister in six years, Ruby used to send letters telling him how they were, how Kaden was a beta, how she missed him, but one day they stopped. Cecil broke down and cried after the third week of no letters and his father beat him, telling him he was a weakling.. _

_ He was trying to pull himself up when a sweet woman's voice came in. _

_ “Do you need help little pup?” _

_ He dropped and turned around to a beautiful omega with dark skin and black hair, she was very tall and she had on a white summer dress that went to her ankles, she had dark blue eyes and a white rose sticking out of her hair. Cecil could smell the omega coming off of her, she was so beautiful to him. _

_ “S’okay dad wants me to do it.”  _

_ She smiled a kind smile down at him and picked him up.  _

_ “I can at least help pup, hold on to the bar.” _

_ He did as he was told and she let him down some but not a lot. _

_ “Pull up.” _

_ He did and this time he made it. She put him down and he was jumping up and down. _

_ “I DID IT I DID IT!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!” _

_ She smiled down at him and nodded. Mike walked in then and looked at his son then at her. _

_ “What happens?” _

_ Cecil looked down and kept his mouth shut, every time Cecil talked to his father he got mad. _

_ “The little pup did a pull up, he was so happy that he could.” _

_ Mike barked out a laugh  _

_ “That it!?! Tell me when he does something actually good.” _

_ He left the room and Cecil was almost in tears, the lady bent down and saw his wet eyes. She wiped the little tears that escaped at kissed his head. _

_ “You did so good little pup, so good that you deserve a reward.” _

_ Cecil looked confused so she grabbed his hand and lead him into the living room where a bag laid. She opened it up and took out a small orange bag and took his hand and poured some small circle into it. He looked at her in confusion until she ate one and he did the same, it tasted so good Cecil closed his eyes and moaned in happiness.. _

_ “It's called a skittle.” _

_ He smiled and ate another she gave him the bag and he thanked her. They sat on the couch until he ate the whole bag. He cuddled into her side and asked her name. _

_ “My names Madam Lori, what about you pup?” _

_ “Cecil James Wolf mam..” _

_ Lori put an arm around Cecil.. _

_ “Well that's is the most handsome name I have ever heard in my life..” _

_ Cecil laughed and shook his head no but Lori smiled and said yes. They sat on the couch for an hour talking about random things that Cecil saw and knew. He hadn't had anyone to talk to since his sisters, but Lori seemed kind and nice. Cecil liked her a lot. _

_ Mike walked in and scoffed, he told Cecil to go to his room and Cecil all but ran to get their, but he didn't go in. He went down the stairs a little to see into the front room where Lori was sitting looking at Mike. _

_ “I pay you to get me omegas not fuck with my Son..” _

_ He stood in front of her, most people would cower, Cecil would cerl into a ball and beg for forgiveness but Lori just crossed her legs and smirked. _

_ “You pay me to keep my mouth shut, I wonder how Martin would take it if he knew you had a son?” _

_ Mike's hand came up but lori didn't flinch, she just looked him in the eye and smiled a twisted smile. He put his hand down and huffed a breath of anger. _

_ “What do you want?” _

_ “I will train him.. Make him into an alpha prime stronger and better than daddy.. If… he mates one of my omega daughters?” _

_ “Never!! Have filth mixed in with my family!! Not gonna happen.” _

_ Mike was walking to his small bar in the front room when Lori got up. _

_ “You say no to my deal and I'll make sure that boy never becomes and alpha..” _

_ Mike turned on her shoving her to the wall. _

_ “And what could you possibly do?” _

_ Lori smirked _

_ “Make sure he is an alpha.” _

_ Mike threw her to the ground and grabbed his drink, after he drank it down he looked to Lori. _

_ “Leave!! I don't want your filth near my boy.” _

_ At that he left the room heading for his study, Cecil was about to sneak up stairs when Lori got up and looked at him.. _

_ “Come here boy.” _

_ He hesitated but came to her, Lori bent down and put her hands on his head and closed her eyes, after a few seconds she smiled and opened them..  _

_ “Do you like girls Cecil?” _

_ He shook his head, all the girls in the house were mean. _

_ “Well, Cecil… you're gonna really not like them in four years… when your dad utters the word Martin again, I want you to turn around and run out that door.. Understand?” _

_ Cecil didn't but he shook his head yes.. _

_ “Promise you will do this?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ Lori smiled and got up, she patted his head and went out the door. Cecil stood their in utterly confused. _

 

 

  * __Three years and 364 days later    -__



 

 


End file.
